Pesta Dansa
by serenashield
Summary: Mamoru ingin mengajak Usagi ke pesta dansa, tapi berakhir dengan menyakitinya. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Mamoru ketika seorang pria tampan mengajak Usagi ke pesta dansa tersebut? dan apakah Usagi akan menerimanya? Usa/Mamo season1. Sorry I suck at summary. RnR please


**A/N :** Hai, salam kenal. Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu cerita lamaku, yang aku temukan di lepiku. Mungkin aku menulisnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku tidak ingat . Cerita ini pas season 1. Terus terang aku benar – benar kurang setuju dengan animenya, aku lebih suka manga.

Di anime mereka benar – benar tidak akur, malahan Mamoru berkencan Rei. Pas terbongkar identitas masa lalu mereka, barulah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, seakan – akan mereka menjadi kekasih karena kehidupan masa lalu mereka. Jadi di fanfic ini ceritanya mereka sudah saling suka tapi tidak berani mengungangkapkan perasaan mereka.. Hee (maaf jadi curhat).

Aku benar – benar tidak bakat menulis, jadi maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, susunan kata – kata, gaya penulisan, atau EYD nya kacau. Tapi aku harap kalian suka cerita ini. Oya ini sepertinya akan menjadi cerita pendek, tapi belum selesai. Jadi aku coba post dulu kalau banyak yang suka, aku akan mencoba melanjutkannya.

Sailormoon dan karakter – karakternya hanya milik Naoko Takeuchi

ooo

Pesta Dansa

Chapter 1

Siang itu Usagi sedang duduk sendirian di bilik favoritnya di arcade. Teman-temannya belum datang. Dia memang datang sedikit lebih awal dari jam janjiannya. Dia menghela napas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menatap minumannya sambil sekali-kali mengaduknya.

"_H__em__m__.. apakah dia sudah memiliki teman kencan ke pesta dansa? Apa sebaiknya aku mengajaknya?"_ Dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri berkali-kali.

Besok malam akan diadakan pesta dansa di arcade. Pesta ini merupakan agenda tahunan arcade yang sangat populer di kalangan pemuda dan pemudi. Setiap tahun mereka akan datang bersama teman kencannya masing – masing. Biasanya Usagi tidak peduli apakah dia datang sendiri atau bersama seseorang. Tapi tahun ini berbeda, Usagi ingin sekali pergi dengannya, pria yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat dia duduk. Pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata biru gelap indah, yang sudah dikenalnya kurang lebih setahun itu. Pria tersebut mengenakan kemeja panjang yang digulung hingga siku mengungkapkan tubuhnya yang atletis. Pria itu adalah Mamoru, musuh bebuyutannya, orang yang sering mengejek dan menggodanya, dan selalu memanggil dia dengan panggilan odango atama.

Usagi tidak pernah mengerti sejak kapan dia memiliki perasaan untuknya. Padahal dulu ia sangat membencinya.

Dia menggeleng kemudian berkata kepada dirinya sendiri _"__D__ia pasti akan menolakku, yah aku tahu itu. __K__ami adalah musuh, dan dia membenciku. Untuk apa aku mempermalukan diriku untuk mengajaknya. Dia hanya akan menertawakanku." _

Dia mendesah lagi, tidak berani menatap pria tersebut. Dia hanya menunduk menatap minumannya dan mengaduknya kembali.

Sementara itu dari tempat duduknya Mamoru menatap Usagi. Usagi tidak menyadari itu karena dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_S__udahkah dia memiliki teman kencan ke pesta dansa?" _Mamoru terus bertanya hal yang sama kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan tahu sebelum aku bertanya padanya." gumamnya

Ia akhirnya bangkit menghampiri Usagi dan berkata "Hai Odango atama, sepertinya kau tidak semangat hari ini. Oh aku tahu, pasti belum ada seorangpun yang mengajakmu ke pesta dansa bukan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Usagi berteriak kaget dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Oh kukira aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku mengerti, tidak akan mungkin ada pria yang mau mengajakmu, mengingat kau selalu tersandung kaki sendiri. Kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika kau berdansa dan hanya akan mencelakakan orang lain" Balas dia dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu dan mengejekku? Aku tidak butuh ejekanmu. Kau pria brengsek, menyebalkan. Apakah kau akan berhenti mengataiku?" Wajah Usagi semakin memerah, kemarahan menguasai dirinya, air mata mulai terbentuk di sudut matanya.

"_Jangan menangis __Usagi__"_ Ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. _"__S__eharusnya kau bersyukur kau belum mengajaknya, kalau tidak kau akan dipermalukan lebih" _

"_A__ku telah dipermalukan dan ditolak bahkan sebelum aku mengajaknya_" Pikirnya pahit.

"Oh maaf" Mamoru berkata kepadanya lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Usagi tidak dapat berkata-kata. Dia sangat terkejut mendengar permintaan maaf dari Mamoru dan hampir yakin mendengar nada penyesalan, ketulusan dan kekhawatiran dalam suaranya, atau apakah itu hanya perasaannya saja?

"_kau bodoh __Mamoru__, kau melakukannya lagi. Kau hanya menyakiti __Usagi__ lagi dan lagi" _Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"_A__ku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, tapi kenapa selalu berakhir seperti ini__. Usagi__ pasti sangat membenciku sekarang, mungkin melebihi sebelumnya. __A__ku tidak akan bisa mengajaknya__. D__ia akan menolakku apalagi setelah kejadian tadi, tidak ada harapan lagi untukku" _Dia berpikir pedih menatap cangkir kopi di depannya.

Motoki melihat ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sahabatnya "Hei, Mamoru ada apa? Apakah Ada yang salah?" Dia berkata cemas, tidak biasanya sahabatnya sangat murung dan frustasi seperti itu.

"Oh tidak ada" Dia menjawab sedih kembali meneguk kopinya.

Bel pintu arcade berdering, Usagi mendongak dan melihat keempat sahabatnya masuk. Mereka melihatnya dan tersenyum melambaikan tangan, sementara itu Rei berteriak "Hei Usagi kau sudah datang, aku sangat terkejut. Apakah ada yang salah denganmu hari ini? tidak biasanya kau datang lebih awal, kau selalu datang terlambat" goda Rei sambil nyengir.

Usagi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia tidak bersemangat untuk berdebat dengannya seperti yang biasanya terjadi.

"Hai Mamoru kau disini" Dia berkata ketika melihat Mamoru kemudian mengedipkan mata padanya.

"Hai" Mamoru membalas singkat dan tertunduk kembali menatap kopinya, masih terbayang di benaknya kejadian tadi. Hatinya pedih ketika mengingat betapa marahnya Usagi dan air mata yang menggenang di matanya. Dia benar-benar telah menyakitinya.

Keempat sahabatnya sampai di bilik Usagi, akhirnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya, ini bukan Usagi biasanya yang ceria dan semangat. Dia kelihatan sangat murung dan sedih.

"Usa kau tidak apa-apa?" Makoto bertanya cemas.

"Yah, kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat hari ini" Ami menambahkan dengan nada yang jelas khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Ah, aku tahu apakah ini berhubungan dengan pesta dansa nanti malam? Tenang Usa-chan kami juga belum memilki teman kencan. Tapi kita akan segera mendapatkannya, serahkan pada Minako si dewi cinta" Minako berkata ceria, mencoba membuat Usagi bersemangat kembali.

"Itu tidak seperti itu" jawab Usagi sekenanya, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kemudian cepat-cepat menambahkan "yah, maksudku tidak masalah untukku memiliki teman kencan atau tidak," Usagi berkata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"tapi Usa, …" sebelum Minako dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, mulutnya dibungkam oleh Makoto dan berkata bersemangat "yeah..kau benar Usa. Kita bisa pergi kesana bersama-sama tanpa teman kencan. Itu juga akan menyenangkan." Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya.

"iya, aku setuju" Ami menyetujui tersenyum manis.

"Jadi dia benar-benar belum memiliki teman kencan ke pesta dansa? Tadi aku seharusnya mengajaknya. Bukannya mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh dan menyakitinya. Dasar bodoh bodoh bodoh. Mamoru kau memang bodoh" Mamoru diam-diam menguping pembicaraan gadis-gadis. Dia sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya, namun sudah sangat terlambat. Perlahan-lahan dia melirik Usagi dari balik bahunya.

Rei mengangkat tangan dan dengan percaya diri berkata "Aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta dansa sendiri. Aku akan mendapatkan teman kencan"

"Hah" ketiga sahabatnya menjawab serempak, terkejut, kecuali Usagi. Dia sudah tidak tertarik dengan pesta dansa tersebut.

"Jadi kau sudah memiliki teman kencan Rei? Kau tidak mengatakannya kepada kami" Minako bertanya tak percaya.

"Belum..tapi akan" Ia menjawab dan menunjuk ke arah Mamoru.

"Mamoru?" Makoto bertanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Rei.

"Tepat" Rei menjawab tersenyum.

Mendengar hal tersebut, hati Usagi mencelos. Ia mendongak menatap teman-temanya terutama Rei.

"Kau tahu, selama ini dia berkencan denganku. Jadi tentu dia akan setuju pergi ke pesta dansa denganku" Rei menjelaskan dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau beruntung Rei" Minako berkata.

"Iya" Makoto menimpali.

Usagi tahu selama ini Rei dan Mamoru sering pergi kencan, namun tetap saja sekarang itu menjadi pukulan berat baginya. Hal itu mengganggunya sangat. Padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah peduli, bahkan ia mendukung hubungan mereka. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Itu melukai hatinya. Ia ingin sekali kembali ke masa dimana dia tidak peduli atas hubungan mereka. Tapi sekarang ceritanya telah berbeda. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas perasaannya terhadap Mamoru.

Perlahan-lahan ia melihat Rei berjalan menuju Mamoru. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melihatnya, apalagi harus mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi rasa penasaran telah memaksanya untuk menyaksikan hal tersebut. Ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya sebelum mendengar persetujuan Mamoru, namun ternyata hal itu tidak datang. Sebaliknya dia mendengar Mamoru berkata "maaf Rei aku tidak bisa"

"hHh? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah selama ini kita sering pergi kencan" Rei bertanya tak percaya.

"kencan?" Mamoru bertanya bingung.

Kenyataan menghantam Rei, memukulnya seperti cambuk. _"__J__adi selama ini Mamoru tidak menganggap itu sebagai kencan" _Dia berpikir sedih, akhirnya dia berkata "Apakah kau telah memiliki semacam teman kencan untuk ke pesta dansa?"

Mamoru tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sekarang belum tapi dia ingin sekali bertanya kepada Usagi untuk pergi dengannya tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mendengar Mamoru tidak menjawab, tapi hanya menatap kosong, Rei berkata "Baiklah kau tidak perlu menjawabnya" Rei kembali dengan langkah goyah.

Sampai di bangkunya, teman-temannya tidak perlu bertanya karena mereka telah mendengar percakapan mereka. Usagi diam-diam senang dan bersyukur Mamoru menolak Rei, kemudian mengutuk dirinya sendiri merasa seperti mengkhianati temannya

"_A__pa yang kau lakukan Usagi, kau malah senang melihat temanmu sedih" "__A__ku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"_ Usagi berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi selama ini dia tidak menganggapnya sebagai kencan" Rei mengulangi kata tersebut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ayolah Rei jangan bersedih" Minako menghiburnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Ya benar, seperti yang aku bilang kita bisa pergi kesana bersama-sama tanpa teman kencan" Makoto tersenyum tulus, berusaha membuat sahabatnya bersemangat kembali.

Rei sekarang tidak seperti Rei biasanya, wanita berapi-api yang tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun bersedih.

Tepat pada saat itu, bel berdering dan pintu arcade terbuka. Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut dan mata coklat sedang berjalan masuk diikuti gadis-gadis di belakangnya. Sepertinya dia pria popular. Yah, dia memang terlihat tampan dan keren bahkan dalam seragam sekolahnya. Dari seragamnya Usagi tahu dia berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengannya, bedanya dia adalah murid SMA, bukan SMP. Juban school memang merupakan sekolah yang terdiri dari SMP dan SMA dalam satu gedung yang sama, dimana siswa SMP dan SMA berbaur satu sama lain. Usagi sepertinya pernah melihatnya tapi dia tidak begitu yakin.

Usagi tersentak dari pikirannya ketika mendengar Makoto berteriak "Wow... bukankah itu Masano kun?"

"Masano kun?" Usagi bertanya bingung, dia benar-benar tidak mengenal orang tersebut. tapi bagaimana Makoto bisa mengenalnya. "Mungkin teman Makoto" pikir Usagi.

"Oh ayolah Usagi, dia adalah pria yang paling popular di sekolah kita. Ryu Masano. bukankah kau juga tahu?"

"Eh..aku tidak tahu"

"hhh.." Makoto mendesah tak percaya.

Ryu Masano adalah pria yang popular, seorang kapten sepak bola, ketua osis, juga ketua judo, dengan wajah yang sangat tampan yang akan membuat semua gadis tergila-gila. Seakan itu belum cukup, dia juga merupakan salah satu siswa terpintar dan terkaya di sekolahnya. Dia merupakan sosok laki-laki sempurna idaman setiap wanita. Tidak heran jika seluruh sekolah mengenal dia, yeah kecuali Usagi.

"Wow dia hottie" Minako berseru dengan terus menatap Masano lebih tepatnya memelototinya, Usagi hampir ngeri takut bola matanya keluar.

"Yeah…" Rei kehilangan kata-katanya menatap sosok pria tersebut.

"Dia adalah bintang lapangan sepak bola. Semua pertandingan yang ia mainkan selalu dimenangkan dalam skor yang spektakuler dan dia selalu mencetak gol tidak kurang dari lima gol setiap pertandingannya. Selain itu, dia adalah presiden sekolah dan selalu membuat ide-ide menarik untuk acara sekolah. Dia juga ketua judo dan telah mendapat sabuk hitam dan selalu memenangkan pertandingan sampai tingkat nasional. Dia seorang anak dari salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar di jepang. Tidak hanya itu kecerdasan dan ketampanannya membuatnya menjadi salah satu pria sempurna. Itulah mengapa didirikan fanclub untuknya dan hampir semua gadis menjadi anggotanya" Ami berkata lancar. Gadis-gadis menatapnya tak percaya dan dia tersipu malu. Ami seorang jenius super pun tahu cowok-cowok hottie… hehe

"Lihat..Ami juga tahu dia" Makoto berkata menatap Usagi "dan aku salah satu anggota fanclubnya" seringainya sambil memamerkan kartu anggotanya.

"ano.. aku juga punya" Ami malu-malu memperlihatkan kartu anggotanya juga. Gadis-gadis semakin shock dan terkejut, mereka menatap Ami seakan-akan dia telah dirasuki oleh semacam roh aneh. Ami semakin memerah tak berdaya.

"uh..oh.. tapi aku memang pernah mendengar namanya. Sepertinya seluruh sekolah membicarakannya. Tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar melihatnya" Usagi malu sendiri tapi tidak mau kalah. Mungkin karena dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan cowok dengan rambut hitam dan mata biru badai jadi dia tidak memperhatikan cowo-cowo hottie di sekitarnya. Yeah Mamoru telah jadi objek perhatian utama Usagi baru-baru ini.

"Hei apakah kau tidak pernah melihat klubnya latihan atau pertandingannya?" Makoto bertanya tapi sebelum Usagi dapat menjawab Minako berseru girang "Hei sepertinya dia datang ke arah kita"

"Oh ya ampun dia benar-benar akan kesini" Rei menjawab tak percaya.

"Kita harus siap-siap, jangan sampai terlihat berantakan, tampil semenarik mungkin" Makoto memberitahu dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Inilah saatnya untuk memenangkan hati pangerannya, pikirnya.

Semua gadis merapikan rambut dan seragam mereka, bahkan Ami terkecuali Usagi. Rei yang dari tadi bersedih karena ditolak oleh Mamoru, telah bersemangat kembali. Usagi menatap mereka sambil menggelengkan kepala tak percaya atas tingkah teman-temannya.

"Oh..dia belum tentu datang kesini bukan?" Dia berkata sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uh.. ayolah Usa kau tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan dia bukan?, cepatlah bersiap-siap" Minako meyakinkannya.

"Aku tidak peduli" Usagi menjawab ringan.

Yah, dia memang tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan adalah Mamoru, hanya Mamoru. Usagi mendesah, kenapa aku harus menyukai pria brengsek itu, ratapnya.

"Oh..sudahlah, biarkan saja dia, dia memang selalu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri" Rei berkata mencibir.

"Hei..apa yang baru saja kau katakan Rei? Jangan…" sebelum dia bisa melanjutkan berdebat dengannya sebuah suara serak rendah memanggilnya.

"Halo Usagi" suaranya benar-benar sangat menakjubkan. Serak, rendah, dan mendalam. Mengingatkannya pada suara Mamoru.

Gadis-gadis menatap tak percaya. Mata mereka seakan-akan keluar dari rongganya. Usagi diam beberapa saat tidak dapat bergerak dan berkata, akhirnya berbalik dan melihat Ryu Masano sedang berdiri dan menatapnya dengan senyum yang sangat menawan. Senyum yang bisa melelehkan hati setiap gadis yang melihatnya. Usagi hampir tidak dapat bernafas dengan hanya melihat senyumnya.

Mendengar seseorang menyapa Usagi, Mamoru tersentak dari lamunannya, dan segera melirik ke arah suara.

"_S__eorang pria berbicara kepada Usagi, siapa dia?"_ sesuatu yang tidak nyaman menjalari perutnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak suka terhadap orang tersebut. Dia sangat marah dan cemburu, ingin sekali memukul pria itu.

"_A__pa yang dia inginkan?"_ Ia bertanya menggertakkan gigi.

Melihat perubahan emosi pada wajah temannya, Motoki mengerti. Sebagai sahabatnya ia selalu tahu apa yang sahabatnya rasakan.

"Tenang Mamoru, mungkin itu hanya temannya" Motoki mencoba menghiburnya namun dibalas dengan tatapan menyilaukan dari sahabatnya itu.

Sebelum Usagi bisa berkata kepada pria di hadapannya, sahabat-sahabatnya mulai berebutan bicara

"Hei Masano kun, aku Makoto. Aku juga berasal dari Juban school, aku salah satu anggota fan club mu" Ia berkata dengan penuh harap.

"Uh oh.. aku Minako" Dia mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum dengan senyum yang paling menawan yang dia bisa.

"Aku Rei, senang bertemu denganmu". Rei tersenyum menggoda sambil mengibaskan rambutnya berharap itu akan membuat hatinya meleleh

"mmm... aku Ami, aku juga anggota fanclubmu" Ami ikut-ikutan. Wajahnya sangat merah.

"_uh.. sepertinya mereka mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri" _Usagi berpikir geli.

"Oh iya..salam kenal. Terima kasih telah menjadi anggota fan club ku" dia menambahkan kepada Makoto dan Ami sambil tersenyum, benar-benar sangat menawan.

Usagi merasa gadis-gadis meleleh dari tempat duduknya. _"mm__m__..Senyum yang sangat menawan. Sepertinya senyum itu tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya, dia terlihat seperti orang baik. beda sekali dengan Mamoru" _Pikir Usagi.

Tiba-tiba Usagi merasa menyukai pria itu, tapi tentu saja bukan cinta. Dia hanya menyukainya seperti dia menyukai sahabatnya. Selain itu, di hatinya telah ada satu nama yang tidak pernah bisa hapus dan lupakan. Satu nama yang selalu membuatnya seperti orang gila, yang selalu membuat hatinya berdebar liar, perutnya jungkir balik ketika ia melihat wajahnya ataupun hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Mamoru dan Mamoru. Semua hatinya diisi dengan Mamoru.

Ryu Masano menatapnya lagi dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang paling manis dan menawan yang pernah ia lihat. Usagi gugup, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Akhirnya hanya berkata dengan agak tergagap "Ha-hai Masano-kun" Ia mencoba tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana senyumnya, mungkin seperti seringai jelek karena ia gugup. _"Uh.. aku seperti orang idiot"_ pikirnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ryu" dia berkata ringan dengan tersenyum lagi.

"_Lagi-lagi tersenyum"_ Pikirnya lagi.

"Uh..oh ya.. Hemm Ryu-kun.. apakah ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"_A__da yang bisa aku bantu? bukan itu seharusnya yang kukatakan. Seharusnya aku menanyakan apakah dia ada perlu denganku atau sesuatu? Uh.. aku benar-benar seperti orang idiot.. tapi menurutku pertanyaan itu tidak terlalu bodoh, maksudnya sama saja kan?"_ Ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Ryu berdiri gugup di depannya, diam-diam Usagi tersenyum geli melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. Dia benar-benar sangat lucu dalam keadaan gugup seperti itu. Akhirnya setelah agak lama ia berbicara, tapi sebelumnya dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu seakan ingin menguatkan dirinya sendiri "mmm..begini.. aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau sudah memiliki teman kencan ke pesta dansa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Usagi menjadi semakin gugup, tidak sengaja dia melihat semburat merah perlahan-lahan merayapi wajah Ryu. Menenangkan diri akhirnya dia menjawab "Hmmm... belum" Dia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa pria sepopuler itu menanyakan hal tersebut padanya, mungkinkah?

Setelah mendengar jawaban Usagi, kepercayaan diri Ryu perlahan-lahan bangkit, dengan tersenyum akhirnya ia bertanya "mmm.. mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama.. apa kau bersedia?"

Ooo

**A/N : **okay sampai disitu dulu. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya abal – abal. Atau banyak bahasanya yang membingungkan, EYD dan penulisannya kacau. Aku memang benar – benar tidak bakat menulis. Tapi aku harap kalian REVIEW ... ok? Trims buat yang udah baca.


End file.
